Deathly Blessed
by blackcat254
Summary: What if Harry wasn't always Hadrian Potter? What if he was Hadrian Alexander Di Angelo once upon a time?
1. Prologue: Meeting Percy

PROLOGUE

 **Percy's POV**

 _Location: New York_

I was walking down a random street in New York . Coming home from my third year at Camp Half Blood. It was not a very good year. I broke my promise to Nico about protecting his sister Bianca. He got mad and ran off fuming. As I was thinking about all the things that happened I didn't hear the growl behind me. "Watch Out" I hear someone yell to me. I turn around just in time to dodge a monstrous claw that would have torn me to shreds. Without a second to spare I had Riptide out and ready for battle. I was fighting as best I could. My breath started to feel heavy in my chest as I ran through the streets of New York. Adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping me going as I felt the Hellhound's breath hot on my back. Riptide was gripped tightly in my hand, but with my palms becoming sweaty, it was hard to keep the tight grip. I was limping the best I could, down the clustered streets, ignoring the gash in my leg. I knew where I was heading I was just hoping that the Hellhound wouldn't get to me first.

I finally came to Central Park, running through the strawberry fields towards the lake- where I knew I can use my powers- but before I could reach it, I felt the paws dig into my back. The weight of the Hellhound forced me onto the ground and push the wind out of me. Riptide fell just out of reach as the beast's own momentum sent him jumping off my back and land just a few feet away from me.

I lifted my head and I could see the drool drip from the the Hellhound's maw. It growled and narrowed its eyes as it crouched. I reached for riptide, wishing my arms- or at least my fingers- were longer than they were. I couldn't reach my weapon, so as all I could was watch and stare at the Hellhound in hopeless. Just as I thought I would loose because of how injured I am I heard the sound of others unsheathing their swords to help. "Thanks" I tried to tell whoever was helping me. "Save your breath. You are badly injured." I heard a female voice tell me. "Let those three handle the Hell Hound" she said. After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming our way. "the Hell Hound is gone." I heard a male voice say.

I looked up towards the voice to see a male figure standing in the shadows of the sun. Relief started to wash over me as the endings of the battles hit me. But, all I could focus on was the boy that was staring down at me, his stygian iron sword gripped tightly in his hand.

 _Nico..._ I thought, letting the darkness of unconsciousness seeped through me.

 _Location: Camp Half Blood, Infirmary_

When I woke up the first thing I did was look around. I recognized the building as the infirmary in CHB. I also saw Annabeth and Chiron leaning over me, with a few other campers that I knew. "I saw Nico" I mumbled. "Percy, are you sure it was him? " Annabeth said in a soothing,yet unbelieving voice. "You don't believe me?" I asked kind of hurt by her disbelief. While I was trying to get my friends to believe me I never noticed the group in the back of the room.

 **Harry Potters POV**

 _Camp Half Blood, Infirmary_

We watched this Percy try to convince his friends that he saw someone named Nico. Who he actually saw was me. I stood at the back of the room with the rest of our group my arm around my girlfriend's waist. We all stood there waiting for them to remember us being in the room.

"Potter. This remind you of anything?" Draco asked watching the scene ahead of us. "Not really" I replied. "Really?" he asked. "Yup" I responded. "Well I thought it kind of reminded me of you when we were younger" he replied. "Does not" I said. "Does to" he said back. "Does not" "Does to" "Does not" "Does to" "Does not" "Does to" "Does not" "Does to" by now we had our wands out and were throwing hexes at each other and Sam and Luna were suddenly behind Percy's bed hiding while Neville was in the corner mumbling repeatedly "Emily will save us" rocking back and forth holding a strawberry plant and everybody in the room was looking at us like we were crazy and with a little bit of fear. A roll of thunder made us stop in our tracks. Emily must have heard Neville's rambling or just had enough of our arguing because she stepped between us. We stopped arguing immediately not knowing what she would do to us if we didn't. "Enough you two. You are making us look bad." she hissed. I looked up and noticed she was right. Everybody was staring at us as if we were crazy.


	2. Prologue part 2: Hadrian di Angelo

**Prologue**

 **Harry's POV**

 _Location: Camp Half Blood_

I walked around Camp Half-Blood, gently holding my girlfriend's hand as the sun was shining on us. My head was still hurting from the questions that they were asking us. I couldn't answer them for they asked about a barrier and who we were. I could tell that they were suspicious of us. Noticing my distress, Emily had suggested that we go for a walk, leaving the rest of the group to deal with the mind burning questions that were still flaming in my own.

 **Emily's POV**

 _Location: Camp Half-Blood_

I have known Harry for a long time now, so it easy to tell that he was getting uncomfortable with the questions that were being asked of him. Even now I could sense his distress and I squeezed his hand gently. It seemed to douse whatever he was thinking and he looked at me. I pulled him over to the shade of a tree that was right by a lake. A few canoes rode past us, but other than that, it was peaceful. I made him face me, staring directly into his eyes so that he could see the seriousness I held in my eyes.

"Harry, would you mind telling me what happened in your past life?" I asked, trying to be as gentle as I could.

"Why would you want to know about my past life?" He seemed stunned at my question, as if he weren't expecting it. I guess he wasn't, but it had been bugging ever since he made the decision to come to the US to look for his long lost brother.

I looked out into the water, the canoes had made the water ripple slightly, but it wasn't enough catch a lot of attention.

"I'm just wondering if this is all worth it" I said to him. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Harry. So, can you please tell me?" I looked back at him so that he could see that I was ready to hear his story.

 **Harry's POV**

 _Location: Camp Half-Blood_

I looked out at the lake's water. Thanks to the sky reflecting off it's surface, it was almost the color of Emily's blue eyes. I couldn't stand to look at them now. I wasn't sure if she would want hear about my past life, but once I looked up at her, I could see that she really wanted to know. I sighed and took a deep breath, looking up at the tree that was giving us some shade. I knew that keeping my past life to myself was no longer an option.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" I asked her, looking down as a slight breeze caught her black hair, a few strands sparking red. "It doesn't exactly end with 'happily ever after'" I told her.

"Harry," She started. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know everything" I looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking for me to doubt her. I sighed once again, this time to prepare me for the retelling of my past life.

"Okay…" I said, still not quite prepared, but ready to plow on ahead. "It all started at about the time before World War II…"

 _Flashback_

 _My name is Hadrian di Angelo, the son of Maria and Alexander di Angelo_

 _My dad wasn't exactly happy when he found out that my mom had an affair…. with a God… Yeah, I know, seems far-fetched right? Well, it's not. When I saw him, I felt the power that was basically flowing out of him like tidal waves._

 _When my mom left, she took my two younger siblings -Nico and Bianca- with her, leaving me with my dad. She told us where she was going and I had gotten many letters from younger sister, so I always knew that they lived in Croatia, but then toWashington D.C._

 _Though, life with my dad wasn't that bad. He raised me on his own the best that he could, but as a single dad, you can imagine how hard that is. He was gone most of the time thanks to work, but when he was home, he made sure to teach me to kick a ball. He taught me how to be a gentleman and how to treat a lady. Even when it was time for me to work, he got me a job at the same workplace he did._

 _I got to visit my mom and siblings for times a year, and I would never forget the time I visited my mom the very last time. Why? It's simple. That was the day I died._

 _I was seventeen years old when I got to visit her on my own. My dad had told me that I was old enough to, and when I stepped off of that boat, I never imagined that it would be my last time to ever see my dad again._

 _Nico had just turned ten, while his sister, Bianca, had turned fourteen a while ago. Though, that didn't stop them from running to me and running to my arms when they saw me._

 _Bianca told me that they lived in a hotel while they were looking for a house, Nico was as happy as a ten year old could be; he didn't care that he was being moved around._

 _Anyways, I was playing with my younger siblings, my mom and Hades watching us not too far away. Everything was going great, until I sensed something… I couldn't tell what it was, I just felt like I needed to…_

 _I couldn't remember what happened after that. It was all a blur until I was submerged in darkness, a man stood on a boat as if he was waiting for me to arrive._

 _There was nothing but pain and darkness that pressed on me as I climbed into the boat. The man didn't say anything as we crossed some sort of river. I didn't know where I was going, but there were other people on this boat with me. It seemed that we were going to the same place. When we reached shore, we all stepped off the boat. I could feel something pulling me as I came across a line, and a big, three-headed, dog._

 _I wasn't sure what to think of all that was around me, it all seemed strange… and_ spooky.

" _Hadrian di Angelo? Is there a Hadrian di Angelo, here?" I looked in the direction of the voice. I gasped at the sight of the bat-like creature. It was walking on two legs and coming towards me fast. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't bring myself to move, or run, for that matter._

" _Ah… There you are darling" The thing stopped right next to me, it's beady eyes locked on me as if it was ready to kill me. "You have been requested an audience with the Lord of the Underworld himself"_

 _Before I could say anything, I was whisked away with her claws and she carried me towards a dark castle that loomed over everything. It didn't look much better than everything else that was around me, by that I mean dark and creepy._

 _The thing swooped down into one of the tall windows and we were immediately illuminated by torch light, and the fear finally allowed a scream as the dark floor started to come closer to me._

 _I then felt the claws release me, my stomach lurched into my throat as I hit the floor and rolled. I turned to yell at the bat creature and found it already fleeing the room, not even looking to see if I was okay._

" _Well.." I said, under my breath. "That was rude and uncalled for" I didn't expect to hear anything in response to my comment but a dark chuckle sounded from the shadows behind me. My heart stopped and fear swallowed me once more as I turned to look towards it._

" _Yeah" He snorted. "Those are the furies for you. Always rude and doing uncalled for things" I wasn't so sure if I should feel safe of the God that was now looming over me. I mean, he was now giant sized, and I'm pretty sure, if he really wanted to, he could squash me like Nico does a spider._

 _I watched in horror and amazement as he shrunk himself down to normal human size, wearing an all black suit._

 _He walked up to me, holding out his hand to help me up. I hadn't even realized that I was still on the ground._

" _You know it's great that you want to bow to me and all, but… you're Maria's son and have my gratitude" He pulled me up effortlessly to my feet, but through my shock, I probably wouldn't have noticed either way._

" _Huh?" I know it wasn't very respectful for me to respond to the Lord of the Underworld in that manner, but do you really blame me? I was still trying to process what was going on._

" _Well…" Hades stated in a flourish as he walked away from me, into the shadows, going to a throne of bones behind him._

 _I watched him as he paused at the foot of his throne and turn to me._

" _Well" He said, reaching for a goblet of wine that sat on the tray of a passing servant. "Are you going to join me or not?"_

 _After he said that, I ran to catch up to the God, almost plowing into the servant. Up close, I could see that the servant was actually a skeleton and I refused the urge to step back._

 _Now that I had a better view of the throne, I could also see a table that sat in front of the throne. Though, I was thankful that this was made of iron and glass and not bones or skin. There was another chair there, one that was clearly meant for me._

" _Why I am here?" I questioned, slowly lowering into my seat._

" _You're here because I have an offer for you" He was now sitting on his throne, sipping the wine diligently._

" _An offer?" I asked, blinking in surprise._

" _Yes, an offer… Did you think I summoned you to feed you to the Hellhounds?"_

" _Perhaps…" I said, my eyes looking around for the nearest exit if what he said about feeding me to the hounds was true._

 _The boom of his laughter made me jump and made me realize that the God of Death really does have a sense of humor. No matter how crude it was._

" _You're funny. I like you" He grinned. "But in all seriousness, I do have an offer for you"_

 _I stared at Hades for a long time as he finished his goblet of wine. When he was done, he leaned on his elbows, looking at me over his clasped hands._

" _How would you feel about being reincarnated?" He asked. He said it so casually that I started to wonder if he picked people up everyday and asked the same question._

" _Reincarnated?"_

" _You're seventeen and you are telling me you don't know the definition for reincarnation?" I couldn't tell if he was amused or angry, but either way, it flared my own anger._

" _I know the definition of reincarnation, I just wanted to know why me?" I snapped._

" _Oh, so you have a temper too, I'm liking you more and more Hadrian" He said, pulling his hands away. "Too bad your mother wasn't a redhead… Maybe that's what your mother in your next life should be. A nice redhead with a temper" He brought a hand to his chin as if he was actually thinking of my next life. Maybe he was, but at that point I didn't care._

" _WHAT?!" I yelled in disbelief._

" _Yup!" He said, enthusiastically. "Your mother in your next life will be a redhead with a temper!" He pointed up towards the ceiling as if it was the greatest idea he ever had._

 _I sighed. I really didn't see the point to fight Hades about my next life._

" _Okay fine." I said, giving into Hades' offer. "But with one condition" Hades frowned, as if he didn't like not being in full control of the situation._

" _And what condition would that be?" He asked._

" _I get the memories of being Hadrian di Angelo at the time of your choosing" I added the last part to appease the God's anger._

 _Hades smiled, liking the sound of having control once again._

" _Then, it seems that the deal has been struck, you shall now be known as Hadrian James Alexander Potter."_

 **Don't be afraid to review!**


	3. Chapter 1: Little Sister

Chapter 1: Little Sister

 **Dumbledore's POV**

 _Location: Ministry of Magic_

"Are you that bent on committing murder?" I asked calmly to the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. I had found my way to his office in haste after I had learned the news of his terrible deed.

"Murder, Dumbledore?" Fudge was sitting comfortably at his desk, his eyes scanning through pages that were stacked near him. He hadn't looked up at all. "Ah… I see…" He said calmly as a flying letter flew past his head and landed gently on a small table behind his chair. "You are talking about the Potter boy"

I refused the urge to curse Fudge right then and there as he calmly wrote something on a piece of parchment that was settled right under his right elbow, keeping it in place as he wrote.

"Of course I am!" I slammed my hands on the desk, making him jump and look up at me. "Do you know what you have done?! Do you have any idea of what the Dursley's are like?!" It took a moment for Cornelius to gather himself, but I watched him gently place quil on top of the parchment. He cleared his throat and adjusted his suit jacket.

"Well, of course not" Fudge said, heaving himself out of his chair. "I have no business into nosying into a Muggle's family business" I narrowed my eyes. There was something about the way he had lifted himself out of the chair, there was something about the way he was avoiding to look at me as he was checking through a list behind him…

"But it doesn't really concern you Dumbledore, I mean it is only natural for the boy to go to immediate family. I'm sure they will care for him just as much as his parents did"

 _'What are you hiding Fudge?'_ I questioned silently to myself. _'Surely you can't be that dimwitted to drop that boy off to death's door'_ I watched him as he rolled the list up and placed in the massacre of paper that littered everything. It was hard to imagine him trying to find things in the mess that was present. _'Please forgive me Lily for not finding of this sooner'_

"Cornelius…" I started, pushing myself away from his desk and walking towards him. "I sure hope you know what you are doing" I said it as calmly and as soft as I could, but I don't think that was how it came across.

"Listen to me Albus" Cornelius snarled, whirling on me. "That boy _will_ go to his aunt and uncle. You hear me? He will!" I didn't even flinch at his yell. I had expected him to explode, but I had to hand it to him, he held his temper in much longer than I thought he was going to.

"Fine, Cornelius" I said, sighing. "If you really insist upon this, then who am I to tell you not to go through with it?" A smile curved his lips as he thought of his victory.

"I'm happy that you see it my way, old friend" He grasped my shoulders, his eyes twinkling of his success. "No that that's settled, I will meet you tonight when you drop off the boy"

And that was it. There was nothing I could do now.

 _'This man is too stubborn when he gets an idea in his head. He forgets all reason"_ I thought to myself, turning my back to walk out of his cluttered office.

 **Cornelius' POV**

 _Location: Ministry of Magic_

I smiled at Dumbledore's retreating back as the door shut behind him. I was glad that I didn't have to fight too hard about the boy's situation. Now I'll be able to mold him as I please. After I pull him out of distress when he has lived with that man's treatment for a few years, I will be his savior.

 _'Despite what Dumbledore thinks, I have done my own research on the Dursley family. It wasn't that hard to. I mean, Lily wasn't exactly_ quiet _about her sister and her husband. According to her, they were horrible, making them perfect to mold my lovely weapon.'_

 **. . . . A Few Hours Later . . . .**

 **Cornelius' POV**

 _Location: #4 Privet Drive, Surrey_

I watched from a slight distance as Dumbledore placed Potter gently on the doorstep of the Dursley household. There was nothing left for me to do here, except to wait for that day to save him from the Dursley's evil grip.

 _'My Lord would be pleased'_ I thought to myself. _'The plan is going accordingly, and soon we will have the weapon he surely desires'_

 **Dumbledore's POV**

 _Location: #4 Privet Drive, Surrey._

I took one last look at Harry as I walked away from the house with a heavy heart. Cornelius may think that he knows everything about Lily, but what he _doesn't_ know is that Lily is not related to the Evans family at all.

 _'I have to leave him here for now'_ I thought to myself, looking up at Cornelius' watchful gaze. _'but I know exactly who to go to for help'_

 **Petunia's POV**

 _Location: #4 Privet Drive_

I had been fast asleep when I was aroused to the sound of a baby crying. I got up and went to my son's bedroom, but he was sleeping soundly. This shocked me, for there was no other child in the house. In my curiosity, I started to walk slow throughout the house, looking for the source of the crying. Perhaps, it was the TV, left on by Vernon earlier in the evening.

When I came to the edge of the stairs, however, I found the lower level dark. There could be no way that the TV was left on without light striking through the rooms.

I switched on the light that hung over the stairs and climbed the stairs in haste. When I came to the bottom stair, the crying became louder and I soon came to realize that it was coming from outside. Right in front of our door.

Switching the porchlight on, I flung the door open and looked down, spotting the wriggling bundle of blankets that was left upon my doorstep.

"No…" I whispered to myself softly, as if Vernon was in the other room watching his TV. "It…. It can't be…." I gently picked up the little bundle and instantly knew whose son it was.

 **Lucius POV**

 _Location: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

I had been relaxing in the lounge with my wife near the fire. The news was baring down on me as the embers littered the floor in a colorful orange. Narcissa had just our son, Draco, to bed, so the only sound around me was the crackling fire in front of me.

 _'The Potters are dead'_ I thought with dread. _'My little sister…'_ I couldn't even finish the thought without feeling the tears start to well up within my eyes, and yes, Lily Potter nee Evans is my little sister. I was six years old when she was kidnapped- taken away from my life. It was a memory I always hate to remember, but it was also one that never truly went away.

 _ **Flashback**_

I was walking down the hall towards the kitchen to get myself a glass of water when it happened. The night had been long and sleepless. I wasn't quite sure why. But, as I was passing by a closed bedroom door, I heard crying. No doubt it was Lily, I would know her cries from anywhere. I went over to the door and pushed it open, only to see my mom's silhouette move across the moonlight.

' _What is she doing here?'_ I thought, silently watching her. _'She doesn't like Lily'_ Even with me being six, it wasn't hard to see the distance my mother put herself whenever my sister was around.

Lily was the proof my mom hated. The proof that my father had an affair with someone else.

Lily had auburn hair with blonde streaks slashed within it. Her emerald greens were always bright when she smiled or laughed, but also the eyes that belonged to no one of the family.

"Mummy?" I questioned, looking at her. She turned towards me in surprise, her eyes wide with panic.

"Lucius!" She whispered harshly at me. "You scared me! What is it?" I looked at the squirming bundle in her arms, then looked back at her.

"What are you doing with Lily?" I asked her.

"Nothing, sweetheart" She said softly, coming towards me. "Now, go back to bed" She gently nudged me away from the door.

"Okay mummy" I said, turning to walk back to my own room. My own bed.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the fire suddenly jumped to life, signaling me that someone was trying to contact me.

"Lucius!" A voice spoke from the fire. "Lucius, are you there?" It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus" I said, coming closer so that he could see me. "I'm here"

"May I come through, I'm afraid this is too urgent for me to tell you like this" I looked at Dumbledore's face, worry creased within it, even though he was just flame.

"Of course Dumbledore" I said, backing away slightly.

There was the sound of loud crackling as the fire grew and turned green. When it faded, Albus stepped into the lounge, the fire crackling orange once again.

"Thank you" He said, smoothing his robes.

"What's wrong Albus?" I asked him as he pushed his glasses comfortably on his nose again. It was clear he was trying to find a way to answer my question.

"If you had to…" He started. "Would you take another child?" He asked.

I looked at Narcissa, who was looking at me. "It would depend on who the child is" I answered truthfully.


	4. Chapter 2: Growing up Malfoy

**Harry age 5 POV**

 _Location: Malfoy Manor_

I was gazing into the mirror wondering why I looked so different from my family. I have raven black hair with red streaks here and there and stunning emerald eyes with a ring of brown surrounding the pupil. I had asked my brother once, and all he replied with was that I got my features from the Black family, but I could tell just by the way he was averting his gaze that he was not telling the full truth. I mean, I _do_ look like Uncle Sirius, but there was just something not… right…

But I never expected the answer he gave me when I asked again, two years later.

 **. . . . Two Years Later . . . .**

We were reading in the library next to the grand fireplace. It was winter and a bitter cold had started to blow through the manor. I had claimed the couch, lying on my stomach with the book propped against the armrest in front of me, my feet waving in the air. Draco had stretched out on the persian rug in front of me, doing almost the exact same thing I was, except his book was flat on the ground.

I had grown tired of reading, so I closed my book and let my thoughts take me away. Immediately, my curiosity had landed upon that question and I thought I could amuse myself by asking it. To Draco.

"Hey Draco" I said, leaning closer to the edge of the couch.

"Hm?" He responded, not taking his eyes away from the book he was reading.

"Why do you think I look different than our parents?" I asked him.

I watched him flip a page, the glow of the fire made his blonde hair look orange. "It's simple" He said, continuing his reading. "They're not your parents" He said it so casually, as if he was telling a stranger.

At first I thought he was joking, you know? Playing a trick on his brother. I laughed a little.

"What?" I asked, still hoping that it was a joke.

"Yep" He said, not taking eyes off the page. "We are in no way related"

I thought I could hear my heart shattering into a million pieces, as his feet waved in the air- taunting me.

I was too stunned and heart broken to respond. I just got and left the room, feeling the tears run down my face.

As soon as the doors closed in my room, I ran to my closet and grabbed the child sized trunk that mom and dad- no that Narcissa and Lucius- had gotten me. I wasn't sure what I was packing, but I filled it to the brim with the necessities that I had thought I needed. I didn't even know where I was going, but anywhere was better than here.

' _It's official'_ I thought _'I'm running away'_

It's been a couple of days since I left home, and I'm staying with Emily and her parents. I ran into them in a small town not to far from Willshire.

 **. . . . Flashback . . . .**

I was running as fast as I could. I only stopped when I ran into something, or someone…

"Ouch!" I heard someone say just as I did. I looked up to see that I ran into a girl about my age with black hair and blue eyes. She was rubbing her head, and didn't notice me at first.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"Sorry" I replied miserably, getting up and dusting off the snow that clung to my clothes. "Are you okay?" I pressed closer to her, wanting to help her up.

"What about you? You sound miserable" She got up and dusted off, looking at me as she straightened.

"Uh…" I started, not sure what to say. Did she really want to know what was going on in my life?

I then noticed that she wasn't looking at me anymore, but at something that was next to me. I followed her gaze and saw that my trunk was sitting next to me full-sized, instead of shrunken down in my pocket.

"Are you going on a trip?" She asked me.

"No" I said, ignoring the chill that creeped through my coat. "I'm running away"

"Oh" She said, her gaze remaining steady as she looked at me. "Why?"

"Because they lied to me all my life" I responded.

"Oh, okay" I watched as she went over to my trunk, grabbing one of the handles, she started to drag it with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, not knowing if I should follow or not.

"You're staying with us" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "By the way" She said, stopping to look at me. "I don't know your name"

"Oh" I said. "Hadrian, Hadrian Malfoy, but I'm not sure if that's my name anymore"

"Okay then, Andy" She said, throwing her hand out towards me. "I'm Emily" I smiled and shook her hand, happy that I might have found a place where I belonged.

She then proceeded to drag my trunk through the snow. I chuckled as I watched her struggle.

"You know" I said with a smirk. "You don't have to drag it" She stopped and looked at me.

"Well how else do you expect it to get to my house?" She questioned.

"Padfoot and Mooney" I whispered, watching the trunk shrink into her hand. She blinked in surprise and stared at it for a good moment before I gently took it from her.

"Why didn't you do that before?" She asked. "Wait, how did you even do that?" I shoved my trunk into my coat pocket as I smiled mischievously.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out" She gaped at me and shook her head.

"You know, I will, and when I do, I will find a way to use it against you" We started to walk through the streets,to find Emily's parents.

 **. . . . End Flashback . . . .**

 **Draco age 5 POV**

 _Location: Malfoy Manor_

I was reading while Harry was talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention to my words. The ones printed before me were more interesting than what I said, but when I heard the door slam behind me, I looked to see what it was. I shrugged it off, thinking it was a house elf being careless again.

When I was done reading, I got up and started to head for the door, but I paused, noticing that Harry was not in the room. I didn't think too much about it, I had just assumed that he went to bed early.

In the morning, I was aroused by the chaos that was right outside my door. I was agitated that they had awoken me so early, but I got out of bed to check out what was going on anyways. I pulled the door open and stuck out one of my feet to stop a running elf. He yelped as he fell face first on the floor.

"What is going on?" I asked him, pulling him to his feet.

The elf jumped on me, shaking my shoulders roughly.

"Master Harry is not in his room!" He squeak-yelled at me.

"Did you guys check everywhere else in manor? Harry's an early riser you know" I then glanced at my clock. "But usually… not this early…"

"Yes, Master Draco, we _did_ check the rest of the house!" He started to bite his nails in fear for Harry's safety.

"Alright" I said. "I'll take the issue to my father." I was also worried about where Harry could be.

' _Wait…'_ I thought, pausing in the hallway. _'Could it have anything to do with the conversation we had yesterday in the library?'_

"Where's my dad?" I asked the elf, Dobby, I thought his name was.

"In his study" Dobby replied.

"Thank you " I said, running down the hall.

I ran to my dad's study, not even stopping to knock.

"Dad!" I said, pausing just beyond the door. "Harry's go-" I stopped when I heard a light snore, coming from dad's direction.

' _No way… He's asleep!'_ I thought as Dobby tried to peer around my legs.

"This won't do" I said, gently turning to not frighten the elf. "Dobby, get me my megaphone"

He disappeared, but only for a moment, and when he reappeared, he held my megaphone in his hand.

I took it from him and crossed the room to get next to my dad. I pressed the siren button and he only snored louder. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, it looks like I have to go to desperate measures" I then turned to Dobby and told him to close the door and plug his ears. When he had done so, I turned the sound all the way up and put the megaphone a foot away from my dad's ear.

"DAD" I yelled into the mic. "HARRY'S GONE, WAKE THE HELL UP. WE NEED TO FIND HIM BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM!" I stepped back to look at my handiwork. by now Dad was sitting up in his chair with his hair a mess and paperwork stuck to his face. "Wha….." was his intelligent response. "Draco Malfoy language." He said. I sighed and picked up the megaphone again. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY LANGUAGE RIGHT NOW! I TOLD YOU HARRY WAS GONE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS DRACO MALFOY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" I shouted at him.

 **Lucius' POV**

 _Location: Lucius' Study_

I was awaken by a loud shouting in my ear. I couldn't make out what it was saying, all I could tell was that it was ear-splitting. I looked at the source and found my son Draco and told him to mind his language, making him sigh and bring the megaphone to his mouth again.

My only thought was _'oh dear'_. I heard what he was saying this time.

"What do you mean Harry is gone? And don't use that megaphone again or both of us will turn deaf" I added before he could use the wretched sound fiend again. Begrudgingly, Draco handed the megaphone back to Dobby, who left the room with it.

"I don't know, Harry's just… gone…." My son replied, tears starting to well in his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow and reached for my wand.

"What's wrong Draco?" I asked, as gently as I could to him.

"Harry and I had a conversation yesterday" He said, sobbing.

"What kind of conversation?" I asked him.

"I don't remember what we talked about!"

"How do you not remember? It was only last night…" I started to get frustrated with my own son, but I saw the conflicted look in his eyes. I could tell that he was blaming himself.

"Draco" I said, going to him and kneeling to his level. "Would you mind if I looked in your memories since you don't remember?"

My son looked at me and nodded, not saying anything as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

I looked into his memories and was disappointed at what I saw. Clearly Draco had misunderstood what I had told him about Harry.

"Draco…" I said, pulling from his memories. "Harry is related to us. He's my nephew and your cousin" I had a firm grip on his shoulders to keep him from shaking. He looked up at me, tears still rolling down his cheek.

"Now" I said. "Let's focus on finding Harry"

 **. . . . Four Days Later . . . .**

After four days of searching, we finally found him. We had made calls to every wizarding family in the area and had showed them a picture of him. We finally got a hit at the Peverells.

 **. . . . Flashback . . . .**

I looked into the fire as Fabian Peverell's face showed up.

"Why hello Lucius, what can I do ya for?" Asked Fabian.

"My son has gone missing, I was wondering if you have you seen him?" I asked.

"Depends on what he looks like." Fabian said with a smirk.

"What do you know about my son Peverell?" I growled at him.

"More than you apparently do." He said with a grin. I had a feeling that he was messing with me, like usual, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Spill Peverell, I know you know something, and if you don't tell me right now-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Lucius" He said. "Cool your temper, I was just messing with you. I heard you were looking for him and he's safe here with me and my family. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow? Adrianna has been dying to see Narcissa" I wasn't really sure if I wanted to have dinner with Fabian, knowing him, he'd probably try to prank me again… but, I really did want Harry back.

"Fine" I growled. "We'll be there for dinner"

"Oh, and please bring Draco, I'm sure he would be lonely home alone with the house elves…."

"What the hell did you think I was going to do? Of course I'll bring him1" I responded back to him.

"Fine, fine, until tomorrow Lucius…" And with that, the face of Fabian Peverell disappeared into the fire.

 **. . . . End of Flashback . . . .**

 _ **Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 3: Growing up Malfoy (Part 2)

**Harry Potter Age 9 POV**

 _Location: Malfoy Manor_

Today is the first of August, which means that yesterday was my birthday. My _ninth_ birthday to be exact. I am so excited! Only two more years and I will be able to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It will be awesome to go where my parents went to school, and Uncle Lucius said it is the best magic school in England. I will also be going to school with my brothers in all but blood. Better yet known as my best friends in the word.

Well technically Draco is my cousin, and Neville is our best friend. Neville is the type of person anybody would want as a friend. He's quiet and a bit shy, but he always has my back, even if he seems like a coward at times...

I remember when Draco and I first meet Neville at a political party at the MOM, or otherwise known as Ministry of Magic, but saying that… well… that's just boring. I mean, have you ever heard anyone say: "Honey, I'm going to the Ministry of Magic!" with a joyful tone in their voice? I thought not. So, you see, saying: 'I'll be going to the MOM' is much more fun to say, and it confuses people which is very entertaining for others to see. Well anyway enough of that.

When I met Neville, I found him sitting in a corner at a party held at the MOM….

 **. . . . Flashback . . . .**

I was walking around the room with my cousin Draco, bored out of my were talking in small groups, ignoring all of us kids as much as they could. I was actually looking for a certain black-haired girl, sure that she would be there, but I didn't see her. Ignoring my cousin's remarks about me liking the girl, I looked over towards an area of the room, seeing a boy around our age just sitting in a corner arms around his knees looking like he was crying. I walked up to him with a frown "Hey. You okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Y..Ya I g..g..guess s..so..o" he stuttered in reply, looking up at me.

"What's your name?" I asked "Mine is Hadrian Malfoy."

"N...Neville L...Longbottom" He replied, still stuttering.

"Thats nice." I said "So what are you doing here in a corner all by yourself?" I smiled at him, trying my best to soothe his unease.

"Staying out of my grandmothers way." He answered

"And why would you need to do that?" I asked curiously

"Just because." Neville answered me solemnly.

"Okay." I said a bit awkwardly. I noticed that he never answered my question on why he was alone. _'Maybe he is the loner type.'_ I thought silently to myself.

"Do you not have anybody to hang out with at these stupid gatherings of the sweaty politicians?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, Draco pitched in "Better not let father hear you call him a sweaty politician." I jumped, I had forgotten that he was there, thanks to the silence he had established for the past few minutes.

"I was not calling Uncle Luc a sweaty politician, Draco." I snapped back at him.

"Oh really? Because that's what it sounded like from here." He said with an amused glint in his greyish-blue eyes.

"Well too bad" I paused for extra effect. "Because that is not what I said" I told him with a teasing superior look in my eyes.

We started to bicker like we usually do, forgetting about the boy who was still sitting there, watching us. After a minute, I felt a tug on my ear, sharp and painful.

"Ouch!" Both Draco and I said as the girl let go of our ears. She was glaring at us, with murder in her eyes.

"What was that for Emily?" Draco snapped as we both rubbed our ears in pain.

"You guys were being loud and obnoxious! And you were ignoring poor Neville here…" She gestured to the boy that was hiding behind her. "Now, say sorry to Neville and lets go do something before our brains die of boredom."

 **. . . . End Flashback . . . .**

Yeah, it's not a usually way to make a new friend, but hey, I'm glad I met Neville that day.

Now, I sit in the playroom with Draco, for Emily and Neville to arrive for my birthday party. Neville and I were born a day apart and we take turns having a party to celebrate This year, it was my turn, and next year it will be his.

I kept glancing at the door as if it would magically open to reveal them at the door, but to my dismay, it stayed closed.

"Waiting for a certain someone, Harry?" Draco asked me from his place, lining toy soldiers.

"Maybe…" I grumbled, hoping he didn't hear me.

"What was that?" Draco asked me, but I just shook my head.

"Never mind" I told him, wishing that he would just drop the subject.

"No, tell me" Draco said to me. He abandoned his toy soldiers and came over to me, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Hey Draco… Do you have a crush on anyone?" I looked at him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"A crush?" I saw Draco smirk as he sat back. "Oh you are so lovesick brother" I glared at his comment, but didn't say anything, I knew he was going to continue what he was saying anyway. "But if you must know, I like Astoria Greengrass"

"I knew already, I just wanted to hear you admit it" I watched the snug look fall off his face, as I looked towards the door once again.

"Why you-!" Draco tackled me to the ground and we started to wrestle. "How could you have known?! we hardly ever see her!" He pinned me to the rug, angry that I had knew his secret.

"Oh please, every time we see her family, she's the only one you look at." I responded to him, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, who do you like? I bet I know who it is!" He said the last part in a sing-song voice, which was rare for Draco to use.

"Well, if you got off me, I will tell you" I told him.

"No" He said. "I think I'm quite comfortable- HEY!" In his momentary distraction, I pushed him off me, abling myself to get up off the floor.

Draco pushed himself up after me. "What are you so afraid of Harry? I mean, it's just you and me in here. You can tell me!" He gestured around the room to prove his point.

I glared at him, but then sighed in defeat."Fine" I said. "I like-"

"Who do you like?" I stopped and I felt my face heat up as Emily and Neville came into the room.

"I like…" I stumbled over my words, trying to find an exit route out of this. The best thing that I could think of was to point in a random direction.

Draco immediately started to laugh as Emily rose an eyebrow in question. Neville looked surprised, so I turned to see what I was pointing at. It was Dobby.

"Master likes Dobby!" The house elf practically squealed in happiness. "Master Harry likes Dobby, and Dobby likes Master Harry!" Dobby clung to my leg and I started to push him off. I heard Draco laugh even harder, making him wheeze, trying to catch a breath. I was kind of hoping he would snort, but it never came.

"Well…. Out of anything, I did not expect _that_." I heard Emily say to Neville. Since he was too shocked to respond, Neville simply nodded in agreement.

 _'Well'_ I thought with relief, _'At least she didn't find out I liked her'_ even if the last few minutes were monumentally embarrassing.

 **\- - Please Review - -**


	6. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Harry Potter Age 10 POV**

 _Location: Malfoy Manor_

I am so excited! Today is July 30th; which means tomorrow is my 11th birthday. Not only that, but this year I'm going to Hogwarts! If… I get my letter...

I was sitting in the library, stretched out on the window seat, waiting for that god forsaken owl to arrive. Not even the book I had tried to focus on reading distracted me, so it sat there useless on my lap, opened on the first page, begging to be read. And, unfortunately for me, out of my group of friends I seem to be the last to get my letter. It aggravated me to find that Draco had gotten his letter _days_ before mine. I mean, _we do_ live in the same house after all. It's like: _What the hell?! That's not right, not right at all!_

' _Grrrrrrrr'_ I thought, glancing out the window once again. _'Where is that no good owl with that dang letter?!'_ I tossed the book right beside me in my frustration, and turned my back to the window. There was no use in looking out of it if there was nothing there to look at.

I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat. I had been so lost in frustration that I had blocked everything else around me. Even my aunt, uncle and cousin. who were across the room from me.

I looked to see who had cleared their throat and found myself staring up into the amused eyes of my uncle. "What?" I asked him with a sulky tone.

"Well are you going to open your letter or are you just going to sit there glaring?" he asked, his smile sharing the amusement.

' _What letter'_ I thought. "What letter Uncle Luc?" I asked him confused.

"The one right behind you, in the beak of that owl" He replied back with a smirk.

"Uh..." I said, turning around to see if he was just pulling my leg, but sure enough, there was an owl there, a letter trapped in it's beak. "Oh, _that letter."_ I said with a sheepish chuckle. "I knew it was there the whole time" I gently took the letter from the bird's mouth and started to pull away at the wax seal.

"Sure you did Harry, sure you did." Draco said as he decided to join the conversation.

"Nobody asked for your opinion on the matter Draco, so stuff it." I replied to Draco's witty comment, as I opened the letter and started to read.

Mr. H. Potter

The Malfoy Library

Malfoy Manor

Wiltshire

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Well" My aunt said, getting up from her place on the couch. "I think this calls for a celebration, I'll go into the kitchen and tell the house elves to make something for the both of you" And with that, she left the room, her dress flowing behind her.

"Yes, congratulations to the both of you" My uncle said, wrapping both me and Draco into his arms, grasping our shoulders. "And when you get there, try _not_ to kill each other, alright?" Me and Draco looked at each other, we knew we couldn't make any promises. As it was, we were already getting into fights and throwing stuff at each other; think how bad it would be if we were allowed to do hexes on school grounds.

 **. . . . A Few Days Later . . . .**

Diagon Alley was packed as me and my family walked through the streets. I looked over the list again, to see what I need.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I was excited to grab all of the things I needed, for that would seem more official that I was going to Hogwarts, but first we had to Gringotts, the bank of the wizarding world.

My uncle kept a quick pace through the crowd, but I was stumbling to keep up. He may be unaffected by the thick crowd, but for a kid my age, I had to push harder and walk faster to keep up.

Well, until he stopped and I ran into him. I heard Draco snicker at me as I stumbled a step back from him, but I shot him a glare in response, making him look away from me with a smirk.

I looked around Uncle Luc to a towering building ahead of us. The double doors were dark brown and I had to crane my neck to see the very top of the white-faced building. I could tell that Draco was doing the same thing, for when I pulled my attention away from the building, he was still gaping up at it.

"Draco, Harry, stop dawdling, we don't have all day" Uncle Luc said, turning to look at us.

I rushed to his side, for he had traveled into the doorway. I was kind of used to the deception of buildings by now, for the inside of this bank was a lot larger than it was on the outside.

We stood in a massive room, wizards darting about, going in and out of the bank. My uncle strode with long strides to the tall desks where goblins were manning it all. My uncle got in line, me and Draco right behind him. It didn't take long for us to get to the front, but right before we got there my uncle turned to me and said "Harry, I think it's time that you heard your parents will." I looked at him confused about what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by that Uncle Luc?" I asked

"What I mean is that before your parent died they left a will. Now that you are old enough you can view your parents last wishes." He replied with a solemn tone. He turned around as we were right in front of the goblin teller. "We want to see the Potter will." Uncle Luc told the teller.

"Why would you want to see the Potter will?" the goblin asked.

"Well I have Hadrian Potter right here, and he wants to hear his parents last wishes now that he is old enough to understand it all." Replied Uncle Luc.

"Very well. Come with me, I will take you to Gurnuk, the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts." said the goblin

We followed him down a long hallway to a solid black oak door. The goblin knocks and we hear a faint "Come in."

The goblin leading us opened the door and said " They want to see the Potter will Gurnuk."

"Thank you Bragkoff. I will take it from here." said the goblin that was inside the room.

Bragkoff gestured us inside the room. He then bowed and closed the door behind him as he left, leaving us with the goblin Gurnuk

Gurnuk had been busy writing, for his quail was placed gently on the desk. It took him a moment to reach down and pull a file out of the drawer of his desk and handed it to me. I looked down and started to read my parents last wishes to those they love…

Final Will and Testament

Of

Lord James Harold Potter

And

Lady Lily Rosana Potter

We, Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans, being of sound body and mind do hereby bequeath and request the following:

To Sirius Black we leave you 1 million Galleons and the deed to Marauder Pad. Don't go around on all fours. James! This is not the time for your joking around! UH OH! Looks like I'm in the doghouse now. JAMES POTTER! Looks like I should finish up quickly. Sirius, my brother in all but blood thank you for your idea of being a decoy for the Death Eaters. OH! OH! Lils, leave him the thing. What thing? You know the _thing_ we got for him. _It_ should be locked up in the trunk with the lock that fits this key.

I looked at Uncle Luc confusion and curiosity edging my voice as I asked: "What was in the trunk?" I saw his eye twitch, as if the memory was fresh in his mind.

"I believe it was a sparkly pink dog collar with his name engraved on the tag, but keep reading Harry, there is more" I nodded and continued to read, somehow used to my dad's humor.

To Remus Lupin we leave you with 1 million galleons and the deed to Mooney's Lair. We were going to give it to you for your birthday, but we might not be here then if Voldy Moldy has his way. James Potter I'm warning you. What it's true. So what if it may be true. Don't talk like that. If we are there for your birthday then ignore the property deed and just enjoy being in France. Buy yourself some new robes while you're at it. James just because we are rich does not mean that everybody else is. So with that said DO NOT go criticizing Remus's wardrobe choices.

To Lucius Malfoy we leave you the books in the green trunk in vault 271. Just be careful with them. If you don't someone could seriously get hurt with the spells in those books. Take care of yourself Lucius especially when you see that maniac. I don't want to see you, my brother, here for a long while. Awwwwww. That's cute, real cute. Disgustingly cute. James. Yes. Shut Up. Okay Lils shutting up.

To Severus Snape we leave you 1 million Galleons and the potion ingredients beneath the couch under the floorboards. Just don't use the potions they make to wash your hair. James honestly. Stop treating him like he's the enemy he is our friend. Sorry Lily flower. Don't call me that. You know I hate that nickname.

To Rupert and Ella Greengrass we leave you the deed to Lily's perch in Florence Italy. Take care of yourself you two. Love you brother. Awww how sweet. JAMES really. What should I have said to my brother-in-law then. Huh. Can you answer me that. I wouldn't know I don't have any siblings. Exactly.

To Albus Dumbledore the grandfather of our heart we leave you 1 million Galleons and a book written by Merlin himself on the wonders of magic. We love you. Yeah and make sure Cornelius Fudge can't get his grubby little hand on our son. James really. Well you never know. He could want our son for the political power he will have or whatever plans he was making when he came to see us while you were pregnant. True he did visit a lot during that time. He did mention these plans a lot when he visited like he was waiting for something to happen. Then yes Albus try to keep Fudge away from Hadrian.

To Hadrian James Alexander Potter we leave you the title of Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor along with all things not distributed among the people in this will. We love you son. Be good for your uncles. Really that's all you're going to say to him Lils? What did you want me to say to him James? I don't care. Just something better than be good for your uncles. Leave a jet ski or a golden unicorn or something. I will not leave my baby boy something as dangerous as a jet ski James Potter. I notice you didn't say anything about the unicorn. You know what James I am done having this conversation with you. We love you Hadrian.

We would also like to say this Sirius black is NOT our secret keeper he offered to be a decoy to keep the Death Eaters away from our real secret keeper which is Peter Pettigrew.

And lastly for custody of our son

Sirius Black

Lucius Malfoy

Marlene McKinnon

Ella and Rupert Greengrass

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

HADRIAN MUST NEVER GO TO PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY!

In witness of which I have set my hand to this my will this 10th day of April 1981

Signed by the above names James and Lily Potter

In our presence and by us in their

Signature James Potter

Print Name James Potter

Signature Lily Potter

Print Name Lily Potter

First Witness

Signature Alastor Moody Print Name Alastor Moody

Second Witness

Signature Cornelius Fudge Print NameCornelius Fudge

Third Witness

Signature Albus Dumbledore Print Name Albus Dumbledore

As I finished reading I felt something wet run down my face. Realizing they were tears, I wiped them away quickly hoping no one- especially Draco- noticed. He would tease me about them for a long time to come if he did see them. I knew my parents loved me, but to see it written like this means more than anything.

I turned to Gurnuk and asked "Was this ever publicly read to those mentioned in the will?"

"No, no it was not. Minister Cornelius Fudge had it sealed after he read it days after your parents were killed." Gurnuk replied with a solemn tone.

"Why did he have the will sealed?" I asked anger seeping into my voice.

"I'm not sure why he had it sealed, but he was mumbling something under his breath after he finished reading it."

"What was he mumbling about Gurnuk?" Uncle Luc asked with a look I could not describe on his face. He looked like he _knew_ why Fudge was mumbling as he read and sealed my parents will. So being the kid I am, I decided to ask him.

"Uncle Luc? Do you know why he was mumbling as he sealed the will?" I asked him quietly.

He looked down at me and sighed. He then looked away and wouldn't make eye contact as he said "He tried to put you at the Dursley's after your parents died. I don't know why, but he seemed very determined to have you there."

"Why would the Minister have any say in where I would go after my parents death? There was a list for custody in the will. I was supposed to go to Sirius Black, but if he was not eligible to be my guardian you were next in line Uncle Luc." I asked with irritation leaking into my voice.

Uncle Luc sighed again and looked over to Gurnuk. They seemed to be having some sort of private conversation, with just their eyes.

"Well Hadrian the Minister seems to be some sort of control freak."

And with that, the subject was dropped and Uncle Luc guided us out of the bank, the words of the will burning in my mind. I was starting to see the Minister in a whole new light.

Uncle Luc had decided that me and Draco would get fitted for our robes first, so we went into a shop called "Madam Malkin's" where workers were fitting students for their school robes. Excitement and anger were burning holes inside of me as I thought about going to Hogwarts and about my parents' will.

"I'll be with you in just a second" A woman with white hair and kind eyes said to us, giving final touches to a girl's robes.

We only had to wait for like thirty seconds before she looked at the girl with a smile and said: "There you go sweetie, all three of your robes are fitted and ready for you" The girl smiled.

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully, as the robe was pulled over her head and stacked neatly on top of two other robes on a table. The girl went over and grabbed her robes, and skipped over to a boy who I had just noticed.

They both had orange hair, but that was all I noticed as they exited the shop. The witch took Malfoy first, while another took me. She was new and kept pricking me with her needles. I tried to hold back the yelps, but I would still jump away from her.

"I'm happy that I wasn't stuck with her" Draco grinned by the time we were done. I could see the laughter dancing behind his eyes.

I glared at him as we walked out of the shop, rubbing the sore spots on my bum. I stopped immediately when I saw who was standing across from us.

It was Emily. Her dark hair casting the light, her red strands showing against the black. She was talking to the boy and the girl who had exited the shop earlier. I felt Draco elbow me.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk at her, or are you going to walk over and say hi like a civilized human being?" He quipped, with a smirk. I blushed, but thankfully he didn't notice.

"Is that Harry Potter with the Ferret Malfoy?" The boy asked. Emily turned to him as the girl looked over at me and Draco.

"Do you know him Draco?" I asked him, as he narrowed his eyes.

"I believe he is one of the Weasleys" He replied, already striding across the street. I wasn't sure, but it looked as though Draco was ready for a fight.

I jogged to catch up and noticed that Emily was having a glaring contest with the boy.

"The snake spawn has arrived" The Weasley boy said.

"Shut your mouth Ronald" Emily glowered with murder in her eyes. Just then, the other girl stepped in, pushing herself in between them.

"That's enough. Just because we are children, does not mean we need to act like it." She said. Emily looked away as the boy scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Fred and George and see if they've got any candy I can steal" He said, sauntering off.

"Bloody Weasley" Draco spat as he walked off. "Why were you hanging out with someone like _him_ Emily?" I could sense Draco's anger, which made me tense.

"Because he's family" She said, looking at his retreating back. "Doesn't mean I like him though"

"Uh, on another note… Who are you two?" The second girl asked, looking between me and Draco.

"Oh yeah!" Emily said, looking away from the Weasley boy. "Guys this is Sam, my cousin. Sam, these are the two knuckleheads I've been hanging with. Draco and Harry"

"Seriously Emily? You're going to call us knuckleheads now?" Draco asked.

"Yup. And there's nothing you can do about it" She smiled and shook her head happily towards Draco.

"I think it fits… at least from what Em told me about you" Sam said with a smile.

"Who asked you?" Draco asked the red head.

"No one" She said simply. "Just inputting my opinion" She hummed. "Em, we've gotta go, it's getting late"

"Okay" Emily said. "Bye guys, I'll see ya later" And the two girls walked away.

We finished our shopping with Draco mumbling about the Weasleys the whole time. I was glad to have met someone new, and to write off what the boy's remarks contained.

 **Please Review**


	7. Hogwarts Express

**Harry's POV**

 _Location: Malfoy Manor_

I was standing at the door of Draco's room, laughing. He was running around the room in a hurry to pack all his belongings for Hogwarts. I was already packed, but Draco, unfortunately, waited until the night before to pack. It was 10:30PM and he wasn't even halfway done. I sighed as I watched him run around; many times hoping he would trip on his cauldron. "You should have started packing when your mum told you to yesterday." I told him

"Oh shut up Harry." He threw at me. "It's not like you've finished packing" He scowled at me as he threw his robes in his chest.

"Actually..." I replied with a smirk in his direction. "I finished packing yesterday" His scowl deepened and I decided that if I wanted to get to Hogwarts, I would have to let him pack.

"Well I guess I will leave you to your packing." I told him and left the room shutting the door quietly behind me.

I walked downstairs towards the parlor where I knew Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luc would be. I walked through the parlor doors and they looked up at me.

Uncle Luc smirked as he asked "Draco still running around up there Packing for tomorrow?"

"Yep." I replied as I sat down next to my aunt and uncle and drank the tea Aunt Cissa had just handed me. Aunt Cissa sighed

"When will that boy learn to pack earlier?" she asked seemingly to herself, but Uncle Luc and I still heard her. We glanced at each other and chuckled at her words.

" He will never learn Aunty, you should know that." I told her.

"It's true dear. He even does this when we go on vacation" Uncle Luc said, agreeing with me. She sighed again and shook her head.

 **. . . . The Next Day . . . .**

 _Location: Platform 9 , King's Cross Train Station_

We were walking through the the train station looking for platform 9 3/4. Uncle Luc was in the lead, pushing through the rushing muggles as they tried to get to their platforms in time. But we didn't have the luxury of taking our time either because Draco didn't wake up in time. He has always been that way, a late riser and always having the excuse of needing "Beauty-sleep. Finally, we came to a stop in front of a wall that was between 9 and 10. Uncle Luc told us to run through the wall and I could suddenly hear my heart pounding in my ears. Sure, I was used to enchanted walls and such, but I never knew what to expect.

"Scared Harry?" I looked over at Draco, who I thought was making fun of me, but saw his own uncertain spread across his own features. We were both scared.

"Not as much as you are" I said, feeling a little bit better knowing that I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Before Draco could shoot his response back at me, we both felt Uncle Luc's glare at our backs. Draco looked at me before running towards the wall, I swallowed and followed after.

I ran up to the wall, closing my eyes just before meeting it, expecting to hit the wall, but I didn't.

I felt the wall fall away, a brush of magic gathered around me as I stumbled on a flat surface.

I opened my eyes as I heard voices and other noises around me. I was in shock. The smell of smoke filled the air and there was chaos all around me. Everyone was rushing around, trying to get there things onto the train, or standing aside talking to their friends.

"C'mon Harry, Draco. You don't have time to be gawking at everything" Uncle Luc said, striding to the looming steam engine.

We walked through the crowd and I immediately started to look for a familiar dark haired girl. I pushed my cart through the throng of people, following Uncle Luc. I could hear the squeaky wheel of Draco's cart behind me as we walked to the cabins that held the students.

Right at that moment, the whistle, sounded, announcing the departure of the train. Chaos started to rise around us as the last minuters packed up onto the train. Uncle Luc stopped at a doorway, quickly grabbing my chest and tossing it through the doorway.

Hedwig squaked in protest as her cage was lifted hastily up into the air and was handed to a man that had outstretched his arms to grab it.

After Draco was all set, me and him boarded the train, walking through the walkways to try and find our friends.

It was hard to see through the compartments while other people were walking by. I started to panic, thinking that we wouldn't be able to find them through the chaos.

"Harry, Draco!" I ignored my erratic heartbeat as the voice spoke our names. I turned around to the compartments that we had already passed and spotted Emily and Neville coming towards us.

"Are you two blind?" She asked us. "You walked right past the compartment!" She scolded us.

"Sorry" I said to her. "There was so many people"

She crossed her arms and looked at us and was about to say something when Neville spoke up.

"C'mon guys, let's go back." He said as the train started to lurch forward. We made our way back towards the compartment, the walkways thinning out as people squeezed in.

When Emily pulled our compartment door open, the girl we met in Diagon Alley snapped her head up. She was sitting in the corner with a book propped against her hand. She smiled as she saw us.

"Draco! Harry! It's nice seeing you again!" She closed her book and shoved it between her leg and the wall.

On the opposite side of the girl there was another person. His cheek was pressed against the glass window, drool slipping from his mouth.

"Emily, why do we have to share a compartment with that…. _weasel?_ " Draco asked the girl that was making herself comfortable on the bench seat closest to the door on our right.

"I told you before Draco, he's family. You are just gonna have to deal with him until we get to the school.

Neville was the one to sit next to Ron, as I took the seat next to him and Draco sat in between Sam and Emily. Draco didn't seem happy to be in the same compartment as the red haired boy, who seemed to be sleeping.

The scenery flashed before us as we talked about random subjects, just to pass the time.

I didn't know how much time passed, but at some point our compartment door slid open to reveal an older woman, who was pushing a trolley of certain treats.

"Hello there students" The witch who was pushing the trolley said. "Would you like anything from Honeydukes express? I'm sure I've got treats for everyone"

Neville was the first to get to his feet and walk over to the witch.

"May I have a chocolate frog please? Oh! And some Pumpkin Pasties?" He turned to us. "Would you guys like anything? I think I have money to pay for us." He stated, pulling out money to pay the cart owner.

We were all quick to give Neville our orders and soon we were all stuffing our faces with the sweet treats that we ordered.

I tried not to stare at Emily the best I could as she was talking to Neville about something, but I caught my eyes stopping a few times.

"You couldn't be wrong!" Jumping, I saw that Draco and Emily's cousin were bickering with each other. "To create an Anti-Paralysis Potion you have to…." Sam started, naming off ingredients to Draco. Emily and I looked at each other and she shook her head.

"Sam, did you already finish reading all of our textbooks?" Emily asked in exasperation. Though, I noted that she didn't seem to be too surprised if she did.

"No…." The girl said, going for the book that was on her lap. "I don't live under a rock Emily. I've read only _two_ of our textbooks so far. The first one being our potions text book" She said.

"Wow, you really don't have a life do you?" Draco questioned teasingly, grabbing the book she had in her hand. "I mean reading is good and all, but you gotta have fun every once in awhile. You don't want to become a nerd do you?" He looked at the book that Sam was reading and I saw his face twist in disgust.

"Oh quit it Malfoy!" the red head, snatching her book back. She then slid herself back down into a sitting position and started to read once again. She was apparently done with talking to us.

After that, Emily, Draco, and I started to talk to each other when a snore was cut all looked at the red headed boy that had been asleep for more than half of the trip. We all instantly became silent, watching him, waiting to see what he would do.

"What are you guys staring at?" He snapped. "Haven't you seen someone sleep before?" He looked at all of us as if he was about ready to throw curses at us.

"Human beings yes," Draco started. "Cyclops, not exactly something you see everyday" The rest of us that was watching the whole scene unfold held back a laugh. You could feel the laughter in the compartment, even if there was no physical sound.

Ron's face also got red with anger, the orange in his hair mixed with the red of his face almost made him look like a fireball.

"Not like Mandrakes sleep well either!" He snapped, making Draco get to his feet.

"Well, at least mandrakes are loud enough to make someone deaf instead of not knowing what my left from right is!"

As I watched Draco and Ron argue about each other's presence, I was thrown back in time.

 _I looked down upon the two bickering forms of my younger brother and sister. Toy blocks were scattered all around us, making it hard to step anywhere._

" _She knocked down my tower!" Nico yelled, pointing to Bianca._

" _No I didn't! You did that!" Bianca yelled back, forcing me to step in between them._

" _Enough, both of you before mom comes in here and starts yelling at us" I scolded both of them. Now, Bianca, did you knock over Nico's tower?" I bent down a little bit so I could look her in the eye._

" _No! It was…"_

"Earth to Harry!" I shook my head and looked to see that Emily was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, just noticing how quiet the compartment had become.

"You've been out of it for a while, we're here" I looked around to see that Draco, Emily, Neville and Sam had crowded around me, Draco still looked a little angered, but it was clear that he had calmed himself down.

Sometimes it was hard to know how long I've been lost in a flashback. There was really no time limit to how long I could be under.

Still a little dazed from my flashback, I followed Emily and the others out of the train where chaos was happening all around us. People were yelling all around me and the sound of feet was became deafening.

"Harry, c'mon!" Draco grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a towering man holding a lantern.

"First 'ears follow me!" He kept yelling over the students, his voice booming over them.

I had to crane my neck to see the man's face now that I was closer to him. Though, it didn't help with the beard and mustache that crowded his face. All I could see was his dark eyes that seemed to shine with the lantern light in his hand.

The man then lead us toward a lake where boats were sitting on the shore. Keeping five to a boat, Draco, Neville, Emily, Sam, and I piled in one.

As soon as Neville stepped into the boat- he was the last one to get on- the boat shifted and started to drift in the water. I looked up at the castle that now towered over us. The moon's light casted an eerie light upon the walls' surface and the lights that lined up and down the grounds didn't help much.

All of a sudden, there was a squeal and I spun around to see Sam batting away a tentacle with the book she had before, Draco and Neville were trying to help her with two others crowding the other sides, but I didn't see Emily.

"Guys!" I yelled, going over to them. "Where's Emily?" The tentacle slid back under the water as Sam gave it one last hit. She turned to face me.

"She fell off the boat" She said, grabbing the side to steady herself. "It grabbed her and dragged her in"

"What?!" Draco, Neville, and I all run to the edge, but stopped. None of us were sure if we wanted to jump into the strange water.

"Well, aren't you going to go save her?" Draco asked me.

"Me? Why do I have to do it? Why don't you go?" I said to him.

"No way am I going into that water there could be more of those things!"

"So, you want me to go and possibly get killed myself?"Draco scoffed

"You won't die" Draco told me.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived aren't you?" Then, something dawned on us at the exact same time as we looked at Neville.

"Hey, don't look at me! I can't swim!" He interjected, stepping away from us.

"Okay, that's it, if you guys can't decide who to go I will!" Sam yelled. "But you have to turn towards the water"

"Why?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Just do it" She huffed.

Draco and I both looked at each other, shrugged and looked towards the water. I didn't really know what to expect, for I didn't exactly know Sam very well…

I felt myself fall forwards, air pushing around me as I fell into the water, darkness and water immediately swallowing me whole.

It took me a while for the skin to get used to the feeling of the cool dampness surrounding me before I could even open my eyes. But as soon as I had, as on search mode, looking for anything that might give me a hint as to where she could've been.

Then, through the darkness, I saw something in a shimmer of moonlight. A spark of red.

I swam towards it, ignoring the burn in my lungs as I swam deeper and deeper. And when I got closer, it was clear that the spark of red was the moonlight catching on her hair.

There didn't seem to be anything that was dragging her down as I wrapped my arm under both of hers and started to swim upwards. The resistance was making it hard to get to the surface, but I was finally able to. She was unconscious, and I wasn't sure if she was breathing.

I lied her down in the boat and put my ear to her heart. There was no sound, but that didn't mean she was dead . . . . right? Trying to stay calm, I took her wrist to check her pulse, and when I felt it, I sighed in relief. It wasn't strong, but this gave me hope that she was indeed alive.

I started CPR on her, hoping it would get some reaction. Soon enough she sat up and was coughing up water. I gently patted her on the back to help get some of the water out of her lungs. She looked over at me with a small smile, then leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me Harry." Emily said with a slightly hoarse voice, her hair sticking to her skin.

"No problem" I said turning my head to hide my blush. When I was sure that my blush had gone away, I looked back up and my eyes widened as I saw her face. She had a bright smile there and it was directed at me. My blush returned and I looked away from her once again.

This time, however; I looked past her towards the towering castle of Hogwarts.

=) - Please Review - =)


	8. Chapter 6: The Sorting

**Harry's POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

When the boat stopped I helped Emily off of the boat. She was still soaked and a little weak from the ordeal, so I helped guide her towards the school. Behind me, I heard Draco and Sam bickering, and- according to Neville- they had been at it for quite some time now. Truthfully, I didn't have the energy to stop them, and I was worried about Emily. As we walked up to the castle I wondered what house we would all be sorted into. Draco I knew would be in Slytherin. Sam I felt would go into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Neville will definitely go to Hufflepuff, he was always the mediator between the fights that broke out in our small group. He was always very quiet as well. I was broken out of my thoughts we reached a magnificent castle with lights shining through the windows. This must be Hogwarts.

We walked up the steps of the castle and into a large room. From the doors in front of us there was a lot of noise, it was muffled by the thick heavy doors though. It was a lot to take in, even though I was raised with the stories of how magnificent and breathtaking Hogwarts is, nothing could compare to the actual sight.

It felt like an eternity before the giant doors before us opened. Standing before us was a stern looking old woman.

"I am Professor McGonagall…." She said before I was pulled into the depths of my memories of a talk that my parents gave me years ago at the age of twelve.

 _I looked up at the forms of my parents, my dad looked annoyed while my mom looked strained and tired. I knew both of those looks meant nothing good. For comfort I looked towards my dad, but he just looked away, I knew then that something was definitely wrong._

 _My dad sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, as if trying to comfort me._

" _Hadrian" My father started, his voice tense and hoarse with sorrow. "Your mother and I have some unfortunate news to tell you." It was then, that I noticed the dark shadows under his eyes._

" _What's wrong dad?" I asked him, trying to find some reassurance that everything was going to be alright._

" _Sweetie, what your father is trying to say, is that even though I am not going to be around anymore we can still be family."_

 _My heart dropped, confusion and dread was starting to settle into the pit of my stomach._

" _Dad…" I looked at him, feeling the tears starting to sting at the back of my eyes. "What is mom talking about?" I felt my dad's arm around me tighten as he tried to comfort me._

" _Rian… Your mother and I…. We've been having some problems lately… and we have decided that we should go our separate ways." It grew quiet between us as the news settled in. Dread was steadily taking the place of the confusion, and all I could think about was my brother and sister. I wasn't sure how all of this was going to affect them._

I felt a sharp sting and my head was forced harshly to the right. For a moment all I could hear was the buzzing in my ears and the touch of something soft grazing my cheek. I looked at what this could have been and all I saw was a smirk on Neville's face. Not just any smirk though, the 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirk. I was completely confused because I had no idea just what this smirk meant for me. I decided not to think on it anymore when Professor McGonagall began leading us into what must have been the Great Hall. She walked away from us to a small side room , when she came back the Professor carried a stool and some sort of ragged brown cloth with her.

Professor McGonagall placed the ragged looking cloth- which turned out to be a hat- on the three legged stool. After she set it down the brim of the hat opened and began to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think i'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat my hat if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For i'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands(though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

(J.K. Rowling _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ pages 117-118)

The great hall burst into applause after the hat was done singing. Professor McGonagall then took out another roll of parchment from her pocket and said " When I call your name, you will put on the Sorting Hat to be sorted into your houses"

 _ **Abbott, Hannah - Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Bones, Susan - Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Boot, Terry - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Brocklehurst, Mandy - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Brown, Lavender - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Bullstrode, Millicent - Slytherin**_

 _ **Corner, Michael - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Cornfoot, Stephen - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Crabbe' Vincent - Slytherin**_

 _ **Davis, Tracey - Slytherin**_

 _ **Dunbar, Fay - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Entwhistle, Kevin - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Finch-Fletchley, Justin - Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Finnigan, Seamus - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Goldstein, Anthony - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Goyle, Gregory - Slytherin**_

 _ **Granger, Hermione - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Greengrass, Daphne - Slytherin**_

 _ **Hopkins, Wayne - Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Jones, Megan - Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Li, Su - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Longbottom, Neville - Hufflepuff**_

 _ **MacDougal, Morag - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Malfoy, Draco - Slytherin**_

 _ **Macmillan, Ernie - Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Midgen, Eloise - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Moon, Lily - Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Nott, Theodore - Slytherin**_

 _ **Parkinson, Pansy -Slytherin**_

 _ **Patil, Padma - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Patil, Pavarti - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Perks, Sally-Anne - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Peverell, Emily - Slytherin**_

 _ **Potter, Hadrian - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Prewitt, Samantha - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Thomas, Dean - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Turpin, Lisa - Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Weasley, Ronald - Gryffindor**_

 _ **Zabini, Blaise - Slytherin**_

Sam took her seat next to me, her red hair falling around her shoulders as she turned and smiled at me.

"It looks like we're in the same house, huh Harry?" She said, making me smile. At least I didn't have to go through this alone. It was comforting to know that I had a friend by my side- even if it was a new one like Sam.

As I sat there, I felt eyes staring at me. I looked around for the source and spotted a man with black hair staring directly at me. He was sitting with the professors, which told me he was a teacher here, but I didn't know who he was.

"Harry!" Sam hissed, poking me in the ribs. "What are ya gawking at? It's time to eat!" I hadn't even realized that professor Dumbledore had gotten up to speak.

We all started to dig in when a scream was heard throughout the hall. I turned and saw that the scream came from Ron, Emily's cousin. I heard Sam giggle as I gave a lopsided grin. I couldn't tell what was going on from where I was sitting, but the room suddenly started to come to life.

"Woah!" Sam said, smiling as ghosts were flying across the hall. "No wonder why Ronny got scared, he's always been scared of ghosts"

I then suddenly felt cold, I was too overwhelmed to notice that my robes were still wet from being pushed into the water.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" Sam said, as if she was reading my mind. "You two bickering wasn't going to solve anything, and I didn't have a coin to flip, so… pushing you guys into the water seemed to be the only logical thing I could think of. Though, Draco was able to catch himself from falling by catching the side of the boat…" She trailed off, as if falling into a memory.

It was weird how quirky Sam was. She was in Ravenclaw, but the only thing she could think of to save her cousin was to push me and Draco over the side of the boat. I sighed at how ridiculous it all sounded, but I was also grateful to have Emily alive. The _with me_ was silent, but there.

After we were all done eating, all of us first years were supposed to follow our Prefects to get a tour of the school. Sam and I hung closer to the back, it seemed that all of the Ravenclaw first years were eager to learn whatever they could.

On the way out, we passed Neville, who looked like a deer in headlights. I felt bad for him, he was the only one in Hufflepuff out of our group of friends.

 **Emily's POV:**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I felt heavy as we walked through the halls of the school. My robes were still soaking wet and my legs still felt a little weak. Draco was walking beside me looking around in amazement. I sneezed and Draco looked over at me with concern.

"You okay?" Draco asked, leaning closer to me so he wouldn't gather attention.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied quickly, shivering. "Just a little cold is all." I hugged my arms tighter to me, as if I was trying to prove my point.

I saw from the corner of my eye Draco shrugging off his robe and a moment later I felt a new weight on my shoulders. He had placed his dry robe over my shoulders.

I looked over at him and smiled in thanks, it was nice to know that despite his arrogant persona, he really did care.

 **Sam's POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I followed close behind the Ravenclaw Prefect with Harry beside me. It was hard to hear what he was saying over the noises of the other students around us. We were heading to the Ravenclaw Common Room when we got stuck behind the Slytherins.

I wanted to ask Harry a question, so I turned towards him, but stopped to seeing his face. He looked ready to commit murder and was growling like either a dog or cat. I couldn't tell which. He was looking straight forward at something. I turned to look at what he was staring at, and I smirked at what was happening.

Draco was putting his robe over Emily's shoulders with a kind, tender smile.

-Please Review-


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast

**Draco POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I was walking down the hallway, a sort of skip to my step. I was happy to finally be at Hogwarts, and I was hoping that Harry shared the same excitement. However, as the crowd thickened, I heard someone quicken their steps behind me. I thought nothing of it, until I felt someone bump into my shoulder. I turned to yell at them, only to realize that it was Harry.

In my confusion, I stopped. I didn't know what I had done to make him so angry, but I was determined to find out.

As if answering my determination, I saw Sam and Neville talking near the end of the corridor. I walked toward them to see if they knew why Harry was so angry.

 **Sam POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I walked through the corridor, on my way to the Great Hall to get breakfast when I heard footsteps running up behind me. Neville shouted at me to slow down, so I stopped and turned to watch him make his way through the crowd towards me. When he finally caught up, I noticed how excited he looked- like he couldn't wait to tell me something.

"What's the big hurry Neville?" I questioned as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at me with a mischievous smile and pulled me to a quieter corner of the corridor.

"Actually, I found something out yesterday" Neville stated, looking around, to make sure we were alone. A group of giggling Gryffindors walked past us, oblivious to either of our presence.

"Really? So did I" I told him, watching the group walk off. My mind immediately drifted to yesterday. What I saw flash upon Harry's face when Draco draped his robes over Emily's shoulders.

"What? Really?" We looked at each other and somehow we knew exactly what the other was talking about. I returned my glance to the hallways, catching glimpse of Draco practically skipping.

"On three?" I questioned, leaning up against the wall.

"On three" He agreed, following my gaze to Draco.

"One" I started, seeing Harry practically fly down the corridor in anger.

"Two" Neville stated, Harry spotting Draco and quickening his steps.

"Three" Harry rammed his shoulder up against Draco's, sending Draco into a flurry of confusion.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself off the wall, preparing my secret to tell to Neville.

"EMILY LIKES HARRY!"

"HARRY LIKES EMILY!"

We both said at the same time, just as a small explosion filled the halls. We looked over to see my two cousins, Fred and George, playing Exploding Snap. They had decided to sit themselves in the corridor, no doubtedly trying to show the muggle-born wizards how to play the game.

I shook my head and looked back at Neville, who seemed amazed at my two cousins.

"So, wait…." I started, pulling gently at Neville's robe sleeve to get his attention. "Emily likes Harry?" I kept my voice low, not wanting to gather curious bystanders.

"Yeah…" Neville said slowly, peeling his eyes away from the game. "And Harry likes her back?" He asked, also keeping his voice low. The snaps continued on as Neville and I were talking.

"It seems so," I started. "I saw him get jealous yesterday when Draco draped his robes over Emily" I finished.

"That's nothing compared to what I saw. I saw Emily kiss Harry on the cheek while we were on the boat" Neville spoke, smirking slightly.

"No way! Wow, I couldn't believe I didn't see it!" I exclaimed.

"Couldn't believe what?" I jumped upon hearing Draco's voice, I didn't hear him coming up beside of us.

"Geez, Malfoy" I snapped, turning towards him. "Do you like giving people heart attacks?"

"Love it" He smirked. "So what are you guys…. what are those two doing?" He looked over to where my twin cousins were playing exploding snap, I rolled my eyes.

"They're terrifying the muggle-borns" I said. "Isn't it obvious?" I rolled my eyes again. "As to what we were talking about, that's none of your business" I reached over and grabbed Neville by the arm, watching Draco's mouth open to give a remark. I started to walk down the hall, dragging Neville with me.

 **Draco's POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I stood there in shock in the middle of the corridor with my mouth wide open. 'What the bloody hell just happened?' I thought to myself. I looked back over at the Weasley twins when a loud boom jerked me out of my lonesome thoughts. 'Terrifying the muggle-borns indeed.' Oh no. I'm starting to sound like Uncle Sev. That's not a good thing. I ran over to the corner and started to bang my head against the wall. Muttering to myself I crouched down and started rocking back and forth in a slow rhythm with my hands over my ears repeating "No nonononononono I can NOT start thinking like this. I have mental issues. I need….no…...HELP! And this is how Emily and Uncle Sev found me not 5 minutes later.

 **Emily's POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast when Uncle Sev pulled me aside to talk to me. "How are you feeling today Em?" He asked me with a soft tone as to not let anybody overhear our conversation.

"I'm fine. My nose is a bit stuffed up, but that will probably clear up by tonight." I told him sincerely. "Okay," He replied "Now let's head up to breakfast."

"Okay Uncle Sev." I replied to his response.

We started walking, comfortable silence filling between us. Then, as we were rounding the corner of the corridor, Uncle Sev wasn't next to me anymore. I looked back and saw him staring with a weird expression on his face. He was looking at something ahead of us. I turned to see what had put such a complex expression on his usually expressionless face. There in front of me was a weird sight indeed. I turned back to Severus when I heard him speak.

" What the hell are those two doing?" he asked more to himself than to me. I shrugged having no idea. It was the Weasley twins, sitting indian style with a big box of popcorn propped between them. They appeared to be looking at something like it was the best form of entertainment that they had had in a long time.

Both Uncle Sev and I moved forward, intrigued. I hadn't expected to see Draco 'my-father-will-hear-about-this' Malfoy curled into a corner, rocking back and forth while muttering to himself. It was a shocking sight.

I watched as Uncle Sev scoop up the box of popcorn, ignoring the protests of the twins. He sat himself down in between them and placed the box of delicious buttery goodness in his own lap and began eating. The twins were too busy staring at Uncle Severus for his actions that they never noticed their popcorn was being eaten by the most hated professor in school.

"Misters Weasley, if you do not cease staring at me this instant you will be recieving a week of detention. And on the second day of the term too. I believe that is a record even for the likes of you two." It seemed that the Professor's voice snapped the two of them out of whatever daze they were in. They immediately stopped staring, and told us what was going on.

I sighed and walked over to the rocking Draco. Knowing what would snap him out of it I did _it_. I straightened my shoulders and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Draco, what have you done?" I said, in my best Lord Lucius Malfoy tone. I saw his shoulders stiffen in panic and turned towards me, hitting his head on the wall. I flinched, feeling the pain in somewhat sympathy.

"Ouch," I heard the twins say. "That's going to leave a mark" I turned towards them and saw Severus nodding his head in agreement. I sighed and shook my head at their behavior.

I turned back around as I heard Draco mumble: "Ouchie, Draco no like boo-boos" I looked back at Draco in shock as I heard the twins burst into laughter.

 **Harry's POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I was doing what some people would call sulking when the Weasley twins burst into the hall cackling with Emily, Draco and a Professor trailing along behind them.

I wasn't sure what all the fuss was about, but I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Sam asked the twins, looking at them as they stopped in front of us. I saw Emily trying to control herself from letting something out. Draco seemed embarrassed, which made me even more confused.

"Well Ickle Sammikins," One of the twins, who I thought personally was George, said to her.

"If you must know, your...Ickle Slytherin friend here was having some kind of breakdown" The other, which I presumed to be Fred said.

"Breakdown? What kind of a breakdown?" Sam questioned, just as lost as I was.

I then noticed Emily, who placed her head on the table, shoulders shaking slightly and fist banging on the wooden surface. I was starting to wonder just what the bloody hell happened.

"Well…" A new voice drawled. "They're a Slytherin, the slimy snake deserved it" I turned to see Ron and a girl who looked somewhat like a beaver sitting at the table behind us, which just happened to be the Gryffindor table.

All of a sudden, there was a slam right next to me and I turned to see that Sam had gotten up from her chair, having so much force, that it got knocked down.

"What did you say?" In one swift motion, she was around the chair and walking towards Ron's beaver friend.

I noticed that even Emily stopped her laughing and look on in shock.

"I know you heard me" She said, tossing her hair out of the way of her glare. "So I'm not going to bother repeating myself"

"Listen you," Sam said, stopping in front of her. "Irrational Beaver, snakes are NOT slimy, and they are smart too. They can tell who they're friends are just by sent, and if you aren't their friend, well…" I couldn't see Sam's expression, but I saw her cross her arms and toss her hair back, much like the girl before her did. "Let's just say… you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me like you are, actually, you wouldn't be here at all"

"Well George" One of the twins spoke, using Neville's head as an armrest. "It seems to me our little Sammikins has already lost her temper"

"It seems so Fred" The other twin said, also using Neville's head as an armrest. "I don't know if this is a good omen or a bad one"

"That is enough" A familiar voice said. "Severus! Why are you just standing there eating popcorn and not breaking this fight up?" It was Professor McGonagall.

"Uh, well Minerva… You see…" He started, looking around for an excuse.

Professor Mcgonagall sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind. Ms. Prewitt, would you come with me?" Sam looked away from the girl in front of her and turned to the stern face Professor.

"But-" I started, only to be shushed by the second Professor.

Sam then looked around at the faces staring at her and seemed to realize what had just happened. She blushed in slight embarrassment, but quickly recovered.

"Of course" She said. "I'm sorry for disturbing breakfast" For whatever reason, she bowed to the staring crowd and walked out of the room.

"Ah man, our own cousin broke our record" Fred stated, earning a glare from Emily.

"What?" George said. "It's true" Shrugging and pushing off of Neville's head.

 **Professor McGonagall POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

After talking to Albus about the odd number of first year students we decided that one of the Ravenclaws will have to be with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff classes to even out the numbers, but deciding which student would be moved is the difficult part.

I decided to think of it over breakfast, all of the Ravenclaw names mashing together in my mind. I knew nothing about these students, how could I possibly choose?

"You okay Minerva?" I looked away from the chattering students and looked over at Filius and Pomona- who had asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked them playing off my worries.

"Oh come on Minerva" Filius said, climbing into the chair next to me. "We both know that you are worrying about the odd number of students that came to Hogwarts this year."

"We are worried too, to tell you the truth." Pomona said, sitting down on the other side of me. "I group everything evenly. I always have an even number to go around, of course that doesn't include myself"

"Well, at least yours isn't paired into two, like my classes are. It would be most unfair to put someone in a group of three if the don't want to be, but I also don't want them to be working on their own." Filius stated.

"I assure you" I said to both of them. "Dumbledore and I have a solution"

"I sure hope you do" Filius said. "Cause I don't think an answer would come from the students"

Just then, a loud bang erupted throughout the Hall, stopping a considerably good amount of students in an area.

"What is going on?" Pomona asked, trying to crane her neck to see what all the fuss was about.

From where I was sitting, I saw perfectly what was going on. there seemed to be an argument going between two girls. I knew one as Hermione Granger, for she was in the house of Gryffindor.

"Hey Filius, isn't that one of your students?" Pomona asked, finally able to look at the situation that had transpired.

"Why yes, yes it is" Filius said. "I believe that is Samantha Prewitt. One of the first years"

"Samantha Prewitt?" I questioned. "I'll be right back" I stood from my chair and walked briskly down the walkway between the tables.

The two girls were in each other's faces, arguing about snakes. Prewitt stood over Granger, her red hair matching the anger that she seemed to expressing.

"Well George" I heard Fred Weasley state off to the side. I wasn't really paying attention what they were saying to each other as I was focused on the two arguing females.

"That's enough" I said, stopping the argument before it became, what you might call, a cat fight. I then turned to the Professor that was floating towards the back of the group, eating popcorn. "Severus! Why are you just standing there eating popcorn and not breaking this fight up?"

"Uh, well Minerva… you see…" I watched his eyes bounce around the hall, no doubt trying to find an excuse to tell me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nevermind" I said to him. "Ms. Prewitt, would you come with me?" She looked up from the glare that she was holding with Hermione Granger and directed her gaze upon me. She seemed shocked, as if she hadn't expected anyone to interrupt her.

"But-" From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry Potter yell his protest, only for Severus to stop him.

"Of course" Sam said towards me, after searching the faces of her peers. "I'm sorry for disturbing breakfast" She bowed to the onlookers and followed me out into the corridor.

 **Sam POV**

 _Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I felt my heart pound hard in my chest as I followed Professor McGonagall down the corridor. There was no doubt that I was in trouble and I was worried about my punishment. I wasn't like my cousins- who found it entertaining to get in trouble whenever they could. I also didn't want to face Percy, my other cousin, I would never hear the end of it if he ever found out.

"Right this way Ms. Prewitt." Professor McGonagall said, stopping at a statue. "Milky Way" I watched as the statue started to rotate slowly, revealing a staircase.

I followed the flowing green robes as Professor McGonagall and I ascended the staircase. I was starting to get even more nervous, I wasn't sure where we were going, but it must've been an important place if it was hidden by a password protective statue.

At the very top, there was a door and Professor McGonagall grabbed at it's handle, gently pushing it open.

"Dumbledore?" She said softly into the room, poking her head inside.

 _Dumbledore?_ Ithought to myself. _Was my argument with that beaver that bad? Oh God am I going to be kicked out?!_

"Come along Ms. Prewitt, no need to be shy" I took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold of the office.

There was so much going on around me that I wasn't sure what to follow first. He had dozens of magical objects in the room that naming all of them would take forever. But what caught my eye was the cauldron in the corner. A silvery light was coming out of it, but I couldn't step any closer, for fear that I would get in even more trouble.

"Yes, it could be quite overwhelming, the collection I have" I spun around to see Professor Dumbledore near where a bird sat upon a perch, squawking softly in contempt and comfort.

Dumbledore, this is Samantha Prewitt. I think she would be the answer to our… _little problem"_ She was looking directly at me as she said this, making me confused.

"Oh really?" Professor Dumbledore looked away from the fire red bird that I knew could only be a phoenix.

"From what I just witnessed, yes" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Well then Samantha, it looks as though we need to have a talk, please have a seat and make yourself comfortable" He said, gesturing to his desk.

I nodded and walked to one of the chairs that sat in front of it. I tried to calm my nerves as I sunk into the plush chair. I admired the organized clutter on his desk as McGonagall sat next to me and Dumbledore took his rightful place on the other side. It took him a moment to adjust himself comfortably and looked at me.

I watched the headmaster as he twiddled his fingers, I think he was trying to figure out how best to explain the situation.

"You see Samantha. We would like you to accompany the Hufflepuffs in their classes" He said, his eyes shining as they locked with mine.

"The Hufflepuffs?" I blurted before I could catch myself. "You want me to switch houses?" I didn't quite understand. The hat had put me in Ravenclaw, why were they going to put me in Hufflepuff?

"No, no" Professor McGonagall said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We just want you to go share classes with them"

"Share classes?" This explanation gave no comfort. In fact; it just made me even more confused.

"You see…" Dumbledore said, leaning his elbows against his desk. "We have an odd number of people in the Hufflepuff class. And to even it up, we had decided to choose a student to even it up."

"And you chose me?"

"From what I saw, you were the best choice. The Hufflepuffs are sharing classes with Gryffindors this year and we needed someone who would be able to adjust themselves accordingly." Professor McGonagall stood from her chair and walked behind mine. "Will you do it?"

I took a deep breath. If I decided to switch, I would have to deal with my cousin and his beaver of a friend; however, I would also be with Neville, and we were all worried about leaving him on his own. Especially if he was going to deal with Ron all by himself.

"I'll do it" I said, noting the relief in the pair of eyes.

"Good" McGonagall said. "If you leave now, you'll be able to finish breakfast and head to class with your friend Longbottom"

I nodded and got up out of the comfort of the seat.

"McGonagall, why don't you escort Ms. Prewitt, I'm sure she isn't used to these halls yet and would easily get lost." I looked back to the old headmaster and could tell that he wanted to be left alone.

"Alright Albus" McGonagall responded, walking after me.

I couldn't believe that on my second day, I had already been to the headmaster's office. And it wasn't for the reason they thought

Please. Please. Please. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 7: Luna of Apollo and a Talk

**Harry's POV:**

 _Location: Camp Half-Blood_

Emily and I walked along the waters of the lake, looking on as campers in canoes floated past. None of them paid any attention to us, too focused on their tasks. The air felt warm, much like the feel of Emily's hand in mine. Everything looked so serene.

Watching the campers of all ages walk around comfortable with a variety of weapons and shields somehow comforted me. Maybe it reminded me of Hogwarts; where even though everyone had wands, everyone could talk with ease.

We strode away from the lake and towards the cabins. Not too far away, I saw Luna, crouching by a trunk of a tree. She seemed deep in conversation with someone that we couldn't see.

"Hi Luna, who are you talking to?" Emily asked as we walked over. Luna looked over her shoulder at us, her blonde hair draping over her shoulder, her greyish blue eyes staring at us.

"Oh!" Luna said. "I was following Dewdrop!" I looked around,trying to find the person she was talking to. I couldn't find anyone, but that wasn't really surprising. Sometimes Luna would be talking to things that no one else could see.

She looked back to her friend and started a conversation, forgetting that Emily and I were there. Emily shrugged as she looked at me and took my hand starting our walk once again.

We strolled past the amphitheatre where we heard a few stray voices rise in singing, telling stories of Poseidon's fish tail and Hades' devil horns and tail. I laughed trying to imagine the god wearing phony costume of horns and a taped tail on his rump. I even added in the trident for fun. It was a funny sight to be seen- even if it was just in my imagination.

"Do I want to know what you are thinking about?" Emily asked, her eyebrows arched in question as I laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry about it" I told her, wrapping my arms around her. "I was just thinking about Hades in a devil costume" I pulled her closer to me and allowed her very presence swallow me. She was always a calm remedy for me, even when I didn't need one.

"Hades in a devil costume, hm?" She mused, her tone implying a smile on her lips. "I'd bet he'd have a hoot with that."

Knowing the god I wasn't quite sure. Hades was unpredictable at times, especially when it came to his fashion sense. If I hadn't met the god in person I would've thought he was Aphrodite in disguise. Maybe secretly he wanted to be, but I don't want to think on that any further. It's not good to think of my sibling's father that way.

 **Luna's POV**

 _Location: Camp Half Blood_

I had gotten lost exploring on my own around the camp. I was following a rabbit, who was talking about his family to its hole, but I had lost it by one of the cabins. A dove flew by me as it sung a beautiful tune. I followed it to hum with it, but it didn't seem to notice my presence.

I was sure that I could find my way back to the big blue house where Neville, Sam, and Draco were, but I couldn't see it past the giant volcanic wall in front of me.

That was when I met Dewdrop. She was a nice mouse to show me around the camp grounds. She had perched herself on my shoulder, pointing me in the direction I needed to go. She showed me the amphitheatre, the mess hall and the arena. All such wonderful places, and most were where her friends lived.

She had also warned me about the woods that withheld strange monsters within them. I looked into the trees and thought about what kind of monsters were lurking around and started to wonder if they were any scarier than the monsters that I had seen at Hogwarts.

Once I departed from my new mouse friend, I started to walk down towards the cabins. It was so fascinating how each and every one of them were different than the one next to it. They shouldn't have fit well, yet they somehow had a harmony to them. I walked past Cabin number seven and stopped.

The cabin somehow caught my eye. It shined as if it was the sun itself, creating rays towards the other cabins. If I looked closer, it seemed that the whole structure was made of gold, or in a golden like substance.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked towards the boy that had stopped next to me. He was glancing at the cabin as if he was proud at what stood before him. Even though the boy wasn't very tall, I could tell that he was arriving at manhood. His face looked scrunched, as if someone had hit him with a frying pan, but it also appeared gentle.

"I love how it glows" I complimented, looking at the cabin before us. It was hard to explain, but I somehow felt pulled to the cabin, almost as if I belonged there.

The boy chuckled and walked over to the door. He stopped as the door swung open and he turned to look at me. "You know what?" He said. "Do you like music?" He asked me.

"Music? Of course I like music!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, some of us…" His voice trailed off as I was transported somewhere else, new voices and words forming in my mind.

I saw a boy walking through a dark corridor. His black hair and eyes melded in with the environment around him, but he was easy to spot thanks to his pale skin. I didn't know who the boy was, but I could feel the sadness and betrayal within him.

 **. . . . . Meanwhile . . . . .**

 **Harry's POV**

 _Location: Camp Halfblood_

There was a few moments of serene silence as we looked out in the water. It was easy to lose yourself when noise didn't seem to reach you.

"Oh Harry!" I heard a voice call from somewhere. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you" Somehow I knew the voice that was drawing closer to me. I turned and froze, spotting the man in a cheap devil costume walking towards me.

"Uh, Harry… Who is that?" Emily asked me, her tone carrying horror as we saw the man glide over to us.

"Uh… I think that's Hades" I said to her.

"I thought you were only joking about the costume"

"I was…" I closed the distance between me and the man wearing a black suit, the only spot of color was the the red tie at his neck. With him, he was carrying a plastic trident and a tail was attached somehow to his pants. He even added horns to complete the look.

"Don't I look dashing?" Hades asked, twirling to show me the full angle of his uniform.

"Um…" I said, unsure how to answer. "Yes?" Hades stopped and stared at me dumbfounded.

"I don't think answers include questions, Harry" He stated. "And to think, I dressed up like this, just for you" He pretended to pout, as if offended by my lack of attention.

"Were you eavesdropping on my conversations?" I asked the god in front of me.

"Eavesdropping is such a harsh word, Harry. I prefer _overhearing"_ He started to pick at the cheap plastic that was his pitchfork.

"I don't care what you prefer; I care that you have been listening to my conversation!" I snarled, anger starting to boil as I glared at the god.

To make matters worse, he started to poke me gently with his pitchfork, almost to see if it would actually do any damage. It did. It rose my annoyance.

"To be fair Harry; you were talking about me." He kept poking, each one causing a new bout of annoyance and anger to bubble up. "And it's not like this is the first time I've listened into your conversations"

"What?" I grabbed at the pitchfork, the plastic dug into my palm. Something that I have learned about the god of the Underworld was that he was good at testing your patience. He loved to toy around with you until your anger could turn into actual flames.

"Don't look too surprised Harry. The gods hear everything. They just pay attention to the conversations of the people they actually like" He made it sound as though it was going to make me feel better. It didn't.

"So Zeus could be listening into everything I say too?" I growled.

"Whoa, someone's fire needs to be put out. Do you want me to call Poseidon's pet of a son? I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem-"

"Hades… Please tell me you have a reason for being here" I interrupted.

"Now why would I need a reason to explore? I get bored sitting on my throne all day, so I thought I would go see how my cabin was faring these days"

"You don't have a cabin, Hades…." Calling him out on his lie.

"Fine, don't believe me. And for your information, Zeus tried to keep up with you, but he gave up a long time ago. I think the last thing he listened in on was you confessing your love to a house elf"

"When I professed my love to…"

Something grabbed my arm, stopping my sentence. I turned my head to see that it was Luna, a blank look in her eyes.

"A boy Harry…" She said to me. "A boy so pale… He's walking in dark corridors underneath us.."

"Luna, are you-"

"So much sadness he carries… he needs help Harry… he needs you…" She swayed a little, as if she was trying to keep consciousness. Her head bowed slightly for a moment, but she brought it back up. Her eyes were clear now, brighter. "Oh! Harry, where did you come from?" She asked in confusion.

All of a sudden, something glowed over Luna's head. It was a symbol the color of gold, shining bright like the sun. No, it _was_ a sun

"Woah" A voice said from behind me. I turned my head, a boy stood there, looking at Luna with wide eyes. "I don't believe it" He said. "She's a daughter of Apollo"


End file.
